Unterschiede
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: ,, Eine Gryffindor versteht keinen Slytherin, eine Aurorin keinen Ex-Todesser." Snape erhält unerwarteten Besuch. Short, etwas kitschig...


Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere usw. aus Harry Potter gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Sofia Jeason gehört mir.  
  
Note: Diese Story ist irgendwie fluffy, wahrscheinlich etwas übertrieben, aber ich finde sie irgendwie süß ;-).  
  
  
  
Unterschiede  
  
  
  
Die Eingangstür von Hogwarts öffnete sich weit nach 2 Uhr nachts. Eine dünne, dunkle Gestalt betrat das Schloss und wandte sich nach links. Sie ging die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinunter und blieb vor einer Tür stehen. Leise gemurmelte Worte ließen die Tür aufspringen.  
  
Severus Snape betrat sein Büro und verschloss die Tür wieder magisch, als plötzlich das Kaminfeuer anging.  
  
Snape drehte sich mit erhobenem Zauberstab um. Jemand saß, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt, in einem Stuhl.  
  
,, Wer sind Sie? Drehen Sie sich um!" knurrte er. Ein leises Lachen erfüllte den Raum. ,, Misstrauisch wie eh und je. Hätte ich dich umbringen wollen, Sev, so hätte ich es sicherlich schon längst getan." Die Stimme gehörte einer Frau, die nun aufstand und sich umdrehte.  
  
Sie war sehr groß, nur 2cm kleiner als Snape, hatte blonde, lange Haare und blau-graue, stechende Augen. Sie trug einen dunkelblauen Reiseumhang, dunkelblaue Jeans und einen dunkelblauen Pullover, und wirkte etwas blass und müde. Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin sah sie kurz irritiert an, dann fragte er:,, Wie bist du hier hereingekommen?" ,, Also wirklich, Sev, ich habe doch vor nicht allzu vielen Jahren eine Ausbildung als Aurorin genossen. Zumindest das müsstest du noch wissen."  
  
Snape lächelte schief.,, Nenn mich nicht so. Was führt dich überhaupt hier her? Mitten in der Nacht?" ,, Gerüchte, Severus, Gerüchte. Außerdem habe ich mir gedacht, wenn ich dir meine Ankunft per Brief ankündige, würdest du es eh nicht wahrnehmen. Also ließ ich es." Die Worte klangen nicht wie ein Vorwurf, eher wie eine Feststellung, doch Snape erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an all die Briefe, die mit ihrer eleganten Handschrift versehen gewesen waren und die er alle ungelesen ins Feuer geworfen hatte.  
  
,, Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die misstrauische Sofia Jeason dem Ruf von Gerüchten gefolgt ist," sagte er und nahm endlich seinen Zauberstab herunter. Sofia lächelte kurz.,, Nun, vielleicht war es auch die Anfrage von Dumbledore, die mich kommen ließ." ,, Du wirst Dumbledore wieder als Aurorin unterstützen?" ,, Wahrscheinlich."  
  
Beide schwiegen. Dann lachte Jeason plötzlich laut auf.,, Es ist schon komisch, Severus, nicht wahr? Wie sich die Dinge wiederholen und wie wir uns wiedersehen, so wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Eine Aurorin und ein Spion." ,, Ist das alles, was du wolltest? Unsere paradoxe Situation zu erklären? Wenn ja, wäre ich dir dankbar wenn du jetzt gehen würdest. Ich bin müde," sagte Snape. Sofia trat zu ihm und fuhr mit ihrer Hand langsam über seine linke Wange.,, Ich mache mir wieder einmal Sorgen, Severus," sagte sie leise.,, Um dich." Snape stieß ihre Hand weg.,, Es gibt keinen Grund, sich Sorgen um mich zu machen," erwiderte er barsch.,, Du kannst vielleicht versuchen, mich zu vergessen, in dem du meine Briefe verbrennst, aber du kannst nicht mich dich vergessen machen," meinte Jeason.,, Oh, es gibt da einige vortreffliche Vergessenszauber, die ich dir an den Hals jagen könnte," sagte er.  
  
Leises Lachen.,, Du würdest sie eher auf dich selbst jagen, wenn du könntest. Aber etwas hält dich hier in Hogwarts. Als Spion. Deine Schuldgefühle Dumbledore gegenüber. Allen gegenüber. Ist es nicht so?" Snape schwieg.,, Und so stehst du wieder als Todesser da und mordest, wenn Voldemort es sagt, obwohl deine so gut versteckte Seele dem ganzen müde ist und die Qual und die Schmerzen nicht erträgt." ,, Sprich nicht über Dinge, die jemand wie du nicht versteht," sagte Snape schroff.  
  
Johnson lachte bitter.,, Natürlich, eine Gryffindor versteht keinen Slytherin, eine Aurorin keinen Ex-Todesser." ,, Offensichtlich, oder irre ich mich wenn ich glaube, du hast mich verlassen? Warum wohl?" fragte er. Sofia schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Augen sahen ihn traurig und etwas wehmütig an.,, Weißt du, warum ich dich verlassen habe? Weil du mich immer abgewiesen hast, wie jetzt. Ich habe gesehen, wie du dich gequält hast, als Spion, wie du unter den hohen Anforderungen gelitten hast. Aber du hast mich dir nicht helfen lassen. Das war es aber, was ich wollte. Und irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr zusehen, wie der Mensch, den ich am meisten liebte, zusehends trauriger und abweisender wurde." Sie stoppte kurz, dann meinte sie:,, Nun, es wird wohl Zeit zu gehen." Sie ging zur Tür.,, Und Sev, tu mir einen Gefallen: Versuche, dieses zweite dunkle Zeitalter zu überleben." ,, Warum sollte ich so etwas versprechen?" Snape wollte sie hart ansehen, aber er brachte es nicht zustande.,, Weil ich dich liebe. Trotz allem. Und das weißt du auch." Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Snape setzte sich an den Tisch. Und zum ersten Mal, nach fast 15 Jahren, fragte er sich, was in ihren Briefen gestanden hatte.  
  
Er sollte es nie erfahren. Noch in der selben Nach wurde eine Muggelfamilie von ein paar übermütigen Todessern ermordet, die sich kurz darauf mit einem viel zu kleinen Aurorenteam auseinandersetzen mussten. 3 Auroren kamen dabei ums Leben.  
  
Darunter auch Sofia Jeason. 


End file.
